Goodbye
by Sirius Blaak
Summary: My alternate ending to The End part 1. Short but sweet oneshot for BB and Rae.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, I would be very, very happy._

This scene takes place in The End: Part 1, as Raven is about to place a barrier in front of the Titans and walk up to the palm of the giant hand.

"This is my destiny," Raven said, raising her hand so the palm faced Robin. "I can't hide from it anymore." She bowed her head, a look of defeat in her eyes.

"Raven, please," Starfire walked forward to stand at Robin's shoulder.

"No," Raven closed her eyes and a crackle of black power began to form around her hand.

"Raven, stop!" Beast Boy yelled.

For a reason unknown to all, Raven lowered her hand at Beast Boy's yell. The black power that had encircled her hand disappeared.

Taking advantage of this, Beast Boy darted in front of both Robin and Starfire, who were standing quietly together, both looking at the ground.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Beast Boy asked as he halted in front of Raven. "There's gotta be something we can do."

"There's nothing anyone can do to stop this," Raven raised her hand again, but before she could summon her powers, Beast Boy took her hand and held it.

"What's going to happen to –"

"You and the others will stay safe. I've made sure of that."

"No, Raven." Beast Boy put his free hand on her shoulder. "I don't care about what happens to me. What about you?"

"I will most likely be destroyed when I am used as a portal. If, for some reason, I am not, my body will still exist. But the person you know will have disappeared." Raven's eyes filled with tears, not of fear or self-pity, but guilt. She had brought her friends into this, and it was because of her that their lives were to take such an unpleasant turn.

Through her tears, she noticed that Beast Boy's eyes were also watery.

"So, this is goodbye?"

"Yes. Goodbye, Beast Boy." Raven made to turn away from him, but he tightened his grip on her hand, forcing her to turn back to face him.

"Raven, wait."

As she looking into his face, she saw that tears were now streaming down his cheeks and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

"I-I've wanted to t-tell you for a long t-time," His voice shook with his crying and what seemed to be nerves.

Raven's cheeks began to feel very hot. Her palms were sweating, and she could feel the hair on the back of her neck prickle. Goose bumps rose up on her arms, and a burning sensation was swelling in her chest.

"I love you, Raven," Beast Boy took a deep breath, then kissed her gently on the cheek.

Raven put a hand up andgingerly touched the spot where Beast Boy had kissed her.

All of a sudden, about a hundred emotions burst from Raven at once. The underground chamber began to crumble as Raven's power began to affect it.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all began dodging the large rocks that had begun falling. Beast Boy, however, stayed where he was, still holding Raven's hand.

"I love you too," Raven whispered. "I only just realized it. I kept my emotions bottled up for so long that love just disappeared." She smiled shyly as she looked into his green eyes. "And you really are funny."

Beast Boy allowed himself a small smile.

A large stone crashed to the ground right beside Raven, seeming to jerk her back to reality.

"I'm sorry," Raven gently pulled her hand from his gloved one, and turned to face the giant hand. She hesitated, biting her lip.

'_What the heck_,' She thought. '_I might as well_.' She turned back to face Beast Boy.

"You had the courage to tell me something you've wanted to say for a while, so I know you'll understand that I have to do something I've wanted to do for a while." She glanced back at the hand, then back at Beast Boy. "Trigon will have to wait."

Raven flung her arms around Beast Boy and kissed him. He seemed taken aback, but, after quickly getting over his shock, wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. They stood there, locked together, for a full minute before Raven gently pulled away.

"He is getting impatient," Raven said, taking a few steps backward. "I must go."

Beast Boy's tears began to flow freely once more. Raven quickly stepped back up to him, and wiped hishis tears awaywith her hands.

"I know what will happen to me now. Trigon will not be able to destroy me, because I have been touched by love."

"Goodbye, Raven," Beast Boy whispered.

"Goodbye," Raven kissed him on the cheek, stepped backward, and raised her hand.

She created a barrier that blocked the four remaining Titans from following her. Then she turned to meet her destiny.


End file.
